The present invention relates to a card insertable keypad, and especially to a keypad into which a memory or IC card may be installed.
Although the keyboards of notebooks and conventional keyboards have sufficient functions for general use, when new generation software is loaded into a computer, it is possible for the software to pen-nit other peripherals of the computer from being used so that the user must update these peripheral devices for running the new generation software. For example, when Windows 2000 is loaded into a computer, 20 hot keys are defined. The functions of these hot keys cannot be performed by a convention keyboard. Therefore, the user must update the keyboard or limit its use.
As a result, plug-in keypads have been invented, which serve to be connected with a personal computer or TV. The microprocessor in the personal computer or TV is set with a function for switching the hot keys and the Num-lock. If the hot-key or the Num-lock key is pressed, then a switching software will perform the functions of the hot-key or Num-lock key. Therefore, each key cap on the keypad is printed with at least two numerals, symbols, or indexes that may be selected by a user.
Many currently-used computer peripherals, such as personal digital assistants, digital cameras or MP3 players, use flash memory cards. As these memory cards serve to read or write data, they must be inserted in advance into a card reader, and a transmission line is connected to the card reader or the computer. Then, the computer may read data in the memory card or store data to the memory card. Therefore, when the user takes the device out, other than the computer peripherals, the user must further carry a card reader. This is very inconvenient.
To solve this problem, in some designs, card insertion functions are installed in a keyboard so that other than the function of inputting instructions, the keyboard has the function of a card reader. Thus, if a keyboard is used, the internal software will, in advance, scan the keys and inserted cards. If no card is inserted, the keyboard only performs the function of inputting instructions. If some cards are inserted, then the keyboard reads data from the card and the data is converted into USB compatible codes. Thus, the computer may read the data in the card.
Although, the aforesaid keyboard has the function of a card reader, only general IC cards can be inserted instead of flash memory cards. Therefore, if a flash memory card is used, a card reader must still be used.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a card-insertable keypad, the keypad including card inserting means for receiving a memory card. The data in the memory card can be transferred to a computer or data can be read from a computer without being matched with a mainframe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card-insertable keypad, into which different memory cards can be inserted.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a card-insertable keypad, wherein the memory card is selectable from the group consisting of a compact flash memory, a smart media card, a multi-media memory card and a general IC card.
In order to achieve the aforesaid objects, the present invention provides a card-insertable keypad including a housing and a card inserting means installed within the housing. When the card inserting means receives a memory card, through the keypad, the data in the memory card can be sent to a computer for processing, or data in the computer can be stored in the memory card.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.